Team-Xtreme Reunites
by CSIElmo
Summary: Team Xtreme reunites


1 "Team-Xtreme Reunites"  
  
:: RAW is WAR, January 14, 2002 ::  
  
The Hardyz music hit and out came Jeff Hardy and Lita. Once again there was no Matt. He had betrayed them and it felt as if his love was gone. It had been about a month since they had broken up and to tell the truth, it was hard. They got in the ring and waited for their opponents. The Dudleyz music hit and Buh-Buh ran to the ring. He immediately started beating on Jeff. "Without your brother you aren't anything boy," he yelled as he kicked Jeff's head. When he said that, a tear fell down Jeff's cheek. Then, he felt rage. As Buh-Buh started laughing and sticking up the middle finger at the fans, he got up and started punching him. "Don't you ever tell me that!" he yelled. He suplexed Buh-Buh and then went up top. Unfortunately for him though, D-Von hit the ropes and he fell. As the referee checked on him, Lita went up top and gave Buh-Buh the Hurrincanlita. She then gave D-Von one and Jeff hit the swanton. 1-2-3! The crowd cheered as the referee held up Jeff's arm. He then got out of the ring and walked backstage with Lita. They walked to the locker room and sat down. "I miss Matt," Lita said out of nowhere. "I do too honey," Jeff replied. "I know you miss him, but not the way I do. I miss his touch, his kisses, his hugs. I miss everything!" she exclaimed as tears started drizzling down her face. Jeff got up and hugged her. "It's okay. We will be all right," he reassured her. She tried to smile, but couldn't. "Hopefully Jeff," she said shortly as she let him go. "I'm going to take a shower, okay?" he asked. She nodded and watched as he walked into the bathroom. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. All she could think about was Matt…Her Matt. She smiled slightly when she started having a flashback.  
  
:: Flashback ::  
  
"Oh my god! Matt Hardy just hit Dean Malenko right on the head!" J.R screamed. The referee counted 3 and everyone cheered. Matt got in the ring and hugged her. He then kissed her lightly, leaving her a little confused. He saw her confused look and started apologizing. "I'm sorry Lita. I am so, so sorry," he repeatedly said. He got out of the ring and hit his head hard. "Get your ass back in there!" one of the fans yelled. He would have, but he couldn't help feeling embarrassed and he definitely didn't want to get slapped. As he put his hands on his face, he felt a light tug on his shirt, so he turned around. "I'm sorry Lita, I really am," he said. She shook her head and put two fingers on his lips. "I love you," she whispered softly. She then pressed her lips against his and she felt happiness rush through her. They broke off, both smiling. "I love you too," he whispered as he hugged her.  
  
Her flashback ended and more tears came down her face. "Maybe I should just forget about him," she muttered as she stood up. She grabbed a pair of clean clothes and got prepared to change clothes.  
  
:: Smackdown Tapings, January 15, 2002 ::  
  
Once again, Jeff and Lita came out prepared to fight The Dudleyz. As their music hit, Jeff looked at Lita with a serious look on her face. "Are you sure you want to fight them?" he asked. "Yes Jeff. You and I are a team and I'm here to help," she answered proudly. He smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back and then stood behind the ropes when the Dudleyz came into the ring.  
  
About 15 minutes into the match, Lita and Jeff heard screaming. She gave a questioning look and then turned her head and looked at the familiar man coming down the ramp with a chair.  
  
* Oh no, he's going to hit Jeff! * she thought in her head. He got into the ring, just as she did. "Matt don't you dare hit him!" she yelled. D-Von rolled his eyes and pushed her out of the ring. Matt smiled evilly at them and then frowned. He raised the chair over his head and hit both the Dudleyz. The bell was rung and Fink started talking. "Your winners due to disqualification, the Dudley Boyz," he yelled. As they were still unconscious on the mat, Lita got in the ring as well as Jeff. "Why did you do that?" Jeff asked. "I'm sorry you guys," he whispered as he got out of the ring. He walked up the ramp and suddenly felt a light tug on his shirt. He turned around and smiled when he saw Lita smiling at him. "I love you," she whispered as she kissed him. They broke off and Matt smiled. "I love you too," he whispered back. "Am I not part of this?" Jeff asked jokingly, from behind them. He smiled and hugged them. As all three members to Team Xtreme hugged, the crowd went wild. They all put their knuckles together and yelled, "nabes."  
  
The End 


End file.
